worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsu Ichijo
This article is about the daughter of he Ichijo Family. For the article about the 18th chapter of the comic, see Chapter 18. |rname = Ichijō Natsu |ename = Ichijho Natsu |debut = Chapter 14; Episode 3 (Voice Drama) |sex = Female |birthday = July 10th (Cancer)World's End Harem Manga Extra Edition 2 |age = 17 |height = 160 cm |status = Alive |residence = Keimon West Private High School (former) Mating Facility |occupation = Student''World's End Harem'' Manga Chapter 14 Part 2 |affiliation = Ichijo FamilyWorld's End Harem Manga Chapter 18; Shota Group }} Natsu IchijoWorld's End Harem Comic Volume 5 Back Cover[https://twitter.com/harem_official_/status/1016336551716978689 World's End Harem Twitter "Happy Birthday Natsu Ichijo"] is a third-year student at Keimon West Private High School. She is the daughter of the Ichijo Family.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 15 Appearance Natsu is a young woman of average height. She has green irises and blonde hair reaching her shoulders and has bangs. She wears her school uniform and it is a long-sleeved white blouse, a red bow tie, a matching red, short suspender skirt with white stripes, black knee highs, and brown shoes. She also wears a pink and black headband. In gymnastics class, Natsu wears a white and red v-neck shirt and red underwear. While in swim class, Natsu wears the school blue one-piece swimsuit with white (or orange) stripes.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 17 For sleepwear, Natsu wears a light blue jacket, light blue shorts, and a pink bowtie headband. Body Measurements Natsu has a bust measurement of 87 cm (E cup), a waist measurement of 60 cm, and a hip measurement of 86 cm. Gallery Natsu in Athletics Uniform.png|Natsu in her athletics uniform. Natsu in a Swimsuit.png|Natsu in a swimsuit. Natsu in Sleepwear.png|Natsu in sleepwear. Natsu in Maid Outfit.png|Natsu in a maid's outfit. Personality Natsu has a cheerful and calm demeanor but is not self-reliant at all, and usually gets by from relying on her friends to help her out. She can also be possessive due to being used to always getting what she wanted. Relationships Shota Group Shota Doi Natsu entered Keimon West Private High School because she was interested in Shota. When she first saw Shota, she began to blush when he glanced at her. She later was interested in having sexual intercourse with Shota by entering the competition to sleep with Shota in his dorm for a week. When she slept in the bed with Shota, she revealed her body to Shota. Akira Todo Shunka Hiiragi Koyuki Group Koyuki History When Natsu was little, she got a scar on her butt, but the cause is unknown. In 2045, during class, Natsu was looking at Shota Doi when he turned to his right, but he quickly look away. Later that day during athletics class, Natsu was talking and laughing with her classmates. The next day, Natsu was in class when she noticed Shota and wondered if he was thinking about someone he liked. She then asked him what he was thinking about because she said his face had a pained expression. Shota denied and said he was thinking about the music he liked and said he liked the Q's. Natsu then got closer to Shota and admired the group before Shunka Hiiragi introduced herself to Shota. While the two were talking about the Q's, Natsu was confused before she pinched Shota, and she then left the room.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 16 Part 1 A week later in swim class, Natsu swam and got a time of 24.88 seconds, placing her in first place of a competition. After exiting the pool, Natsu waved at Shota. Later that night, Natsu appeared at Shota's room and requested for him to take care of her. Shota was then informed by his dedicated secretary, Karen Kamiya, on a device about the competition to live in his room for a week because the female rooms had broken air conditioning. After Karen hung up, Natsu, again, requested for him to take care of her for the week. The next morning, Natsu was watching Shota as he woke up and she greeted him. She continued to watch Shota as he got ready for school. After Shota got dressed, he asked if she was going to get dressed but Natsu requested Shota to help her change because she used to have her maid help her until she moved into the dorm. Shota then helped Natsu get dressed. Later that night, Natsu and Shota were in their beds, but Natsu asked Shota to sleep with him because she could not sleep unless someone was with her. After getting into Shota's bed, Natsu commented he saw her scar and said the scar bothered her. She revealed to Shota she was supposed to marry after finishing high school for her father's business but the man, who was 20 years older, died due to the MK Virus five years prior, along with her father. She then expressed her likeness of Shota, so the two began to kiss. Moments later, Shota got on top of Natsu, so she ordered him to took off her clothes. Natsu said she used to do it with her maid but her heart pounded when looking at Shota. Natsu and Shota then kissed before Shota pulled her shorts off. Natsu and Shota then continued to kiss. Moments later, Natsu revealed her vagina to Shota and told him to give it to her. Whilst being thrusted by Shota, Natsu said she was happy she was getting along with Shota well. In the morning, Natsu was awake in bed as Shota woke and greeted him. Shota then asked Natsu if she wanted to drink and she accepted it but wanted him to give it to her directly. Shota then put water in his mouth before kissing Natsu. After finishing, she said she felt miserable thinking about the day of changing rooms. Later at school, Natsu was in class when Karen and Shota arrived, and Karen revealed the purpose of the school was to have Shota mate with girls interested in him. Karen then ordered the girls to stand and take off their uniforms so Shota could mate with them.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 19 Five nights later, while in bed, Natsu tells Shota they will not share a room soon before she proceeds to kiss him. However, Shota apologizes and said he could not get into the mood before turning over. Natsu then claimed she should be the one to say sorry before turning over. The next day in class, Karen announced a raffle box competition to be the next girl to share a room with Shota. Natsu wanted to participate, but Rikka Yanagi became the next girl to be able to share a room with Shota.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 27 The next day, Natsu went to the gym when she heard Shota doing it with Akira Todo in the equipment room.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 28 The next day in class, Karen announced Shota Duty and Rikka was the first. Later in the infirmary, after Shota hurt his hand, Natsu, along with Akira and Shunka, went to the infirmary with Karen and due to the request of Karen, she, Akira, and Shunka mated with Shota to heal his wounds.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 29 After mating with Shota, Natsu, along with the other two, were tired, so they slept on the bed. In class the next day, Natsu watched as Shota kissed the girl on Shota Duty.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 30 The next day, Natsu was with Shunka in the hallway when they were approached by the transfer student, Shion Hoshino. She asked Natsu and Shunka for information about Shota but Natsu said they did not see her as a classmate due to being over 20 years of age. She and Shunka then left.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 31 Sometime later in the girls' locker room, Natsu and the other girls were helping Shota change clothes while sexually arousing him. However, Shota left because he was cornered. Later on the roof, Natsu, Akira, Shunka, Karen, and Chifuyu are eating with Shota. The girls began discussing a ghost and Karen even dared Shota to walk around the academy grounds with a girl because it was haunted. Natsu and the others volunteered but Karen had another girl in mind.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 37 The next day, Natsu went to the school infirmary to get her body measured by Shota. The next day in class, Natsu was in class as Karen encouraged the girls to put more effort into pleasing Shota.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 38 The next day in class, Natsu and the others watched as Shota was deep kissing with Koyuki. Moments later, Natsu intervened as she stated class was starting. Later at night, Natsu, Shunka, and Akira watched as Shota was mating with Koyuki and Hakuro in their dorm room. Natsu wanted to go inside but Shunka stopped her. Natsu then gave a suggestion that could gain Shota's affection.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 39 In swim class the next day, Natsu, after swimming, sat next to Shota and showed her new swimsuit as she flash her nipples. Suddenly, Shunka, Rikka, Chifuyu, and Koyuki began a swimming contest to see who was next for Shota. After it began, Natsu asked Shota to stand before cutting his shorts. Natsu and Akira then pressed him into a corner.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 40 Part 1 Natsu then suggested for Shota to get inside Akira's swimsuit so the others did not see him naked. Moments later, Natsu told the girls Shota went back to class, so they left for lunch. After they left, Akira and Shota rose from the pool. Natsu then got in the pool for Shota to punish them for overdoing it. the three began to mate with each other.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 40 Part 2 Three days later, Natsu was deep kissing Shota as they removed her clothing. Natsu was pleased Shota stripped her down and then asked to strip her down. The two then went into the girls' dorm public bath. Inside, Shunka and Akira were present, and then three girls began washing Shota. Afterwards, Rikka entered the bath wanting to join because of the swimming incident, so the four girls began mating with Shota. Days later, Natsu was debating with Koyuki because Koyuki believed it was Hakuro's turn for Shota Duty but Natsu believed it was her. Shota then had the idea to deep kiss the girls before having them to line up with their butts out for him to penetrate them.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 42 Later the night, the school was attacked by terrorists. Natsu, Akira, Shunka, and Chifuyu visited Shota in the Keimon City Central Hospital.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 43 Later, Natsu, Akira, Shunka, and Chifuyu were taken with Shota and Karen to the Mating Facility. The group was also informed there were four men other than Shota in the world. In the facility, the group was sitting in the lobby when Chifuyu's elder sister Maria Kuroda entered, and the two were happily reunited. Natsu, Shunka, and Akira were amused by the sisters' interactions.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 49 Some day later, Natsu was with Shota, Akira, and Shunka in Shota's room and were on his bed. Natsu kissed Shunka to receive the candy after Shunka and Shota kissed. She then offered Shota o take it back by deep kissing. After Akira kissed Shota, Shota laid Akira on the bed and began to have sex with them.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 51 Other Media Trivia *Natsu has a blood type of B. *Natsu's hobby and skill is tea ceremonies. *Natsu likes Claude Monet's paintings. *Natsu dislikes handling personal stuff. *Natsu's rankings in the Popularity Polls: ** In the first female popularity poll, Natsu ranked eighth with 167 votes.1st Female Popularity Poll ** In the second popularity poll, Natsu ranked thirteenth with 449 votes.2nd Popularity Poll References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Shota's Mating Candidates Category:Shota Group